<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe Within These Walls by Creme_Fraiche</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915577">Safe Within These Walls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme_Fraiche/pseuds/Creme_Fraiche'>Creme_Fraiche</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin Skywalker is Not a Jedi, Brutal Murder, Empress Rey, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Organized Crime, Past Rape/Non-con, Poor Life Choices, Post-Order 66, Rape Recovery, Religion, Religious Discussion, Slow Romance, Sugar Mama, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:27:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915577</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creme_Fraiche/pseuds/Creme_Fraiche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He splayed a palm across the door, pushing it open so that Obi-Wan could enter, the redheaded Master pausing as he cast a gaze over Anakin in the chair, a brief silence passing through the room. Obi-Wan saw Anakin sitting there, in his disheveled clothing, his messy, tangled hair clinging to his skin. Anakin looked back, surprised by Obi-Wan’s classic heroic look, his hair, his skin, his clothes, the way his tunic was draped and belted so cleanly, he was too clean. They looked at each other, Obi-Wan pursing his lips as he cleared his throat,</p><p>“Excuse me,” He bowed his head, retreating from the room and closing the door behind him, looking up at Mace with disdain, “Absolutely not, I couldn’t possibly-”</p><p>• • •</p><p>After a traumatic event turns Anakin into a criminal, he is forced to hide with a bounty on his head. Now, hiding away in the secret Jedi collective that survived the rise of the Empire following Order 66, he is faced with a cast of bizarre characters, headed by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi... Who isn't exactly fond of him.</p><p>Loosely inspired by the 1992 film Sister Act, but make it gay.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I took a brief break from writing after finishing I Know It All By Heart, here we are again! More Obikin weirdness, this one promises to be less sad more glad!</p><p>Comments, kudos and bookmarks are much appreciated, creative/constructive criticism even more!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the galaxy, there are levels. Levels of power, levels of class, levels of midichlorians… Everything was built upon levels, some man made, some there before man even existed. At the top, you could find Emperors, Queens, Governors; and at the bottom you would find Anakin Skywalker.</p><p> </p><p>He was a nothing, a nobody. A loser twenty-something in an unforgiving world, you know the sort, they’re seemingly everywhere nowadays. He wandered the streets of lower Canto Bight, scavenging for lumps of metal, discarded casino tokens, anything he could muster to trade with other street rats, underlings of the bright lights and big city grandeur of Canto Bight. </p><p> </p><p>He had spent his life in the alleys, questioning his life choices, or how he’d ended up where he was. He hadn’t known the answers for a long time, until he was picked up by a big-league weapons trader, a beautiful woman, her hair like golden twine, her eyes a striking blue. She dealt with the highest-ranking officers of the Empire, so with Anakin on her arm she introduced him to some incredibly powerful people, men and women alike who held such strength, their hold and position over the galaxy wracking a curiosity in Anakin’s head. He was fascinated by their power, it made him… Hungry. Was it bad to be power hungry? He had no idea, he hadn’t the faintest clue of what was bad and what was good, all he knew that he was gaining a foothold in the world. He wouldn’t be nothing forever.</p><p> </p><p>Soon, he was travelling the stars onboard a galactic cruiseliner, attending private functions to handle trade deals in secret, high above the world he’d wondered as a nothing, now as something. It was fulfilment in a way, indescribably guiding him to more power, more control. He wanted it, something inside him was coaxing him with desire, an unquenchable thirst to be more than something. He wanted everything.</p><p> </p><p>And at what cost?</p><p> </p><p>It was a cold night when it happened. Anakin would never forget, he’d told the medical droid who had treated him, he would never forget the feeling of worthlessness that had taken control of his body. That night was when it all changed, and the sequence of events set into motion redirected Anakin’s trajectory on the path of destiny forever.</p><p> </p><p>He was at a function on Elrood, instigating trade deals with Imperial liaisons, until he was approached by a tall, dark and handsome man. His skin was like porcelain, his features striking and robust. He had charmed Anakin almost immediately, their discussions of weaponry and trading derailing just as quickly, the man asking deep and personal questions, all of which Anakin answered without a second thought. He had never been treated like this, he’d never had anybody pay so much attention to him. He had never felt more important. They laughed, they shared intimate stories of their lives, one drink became seventeen, and as the party began to slow down the man invited Anakin to his private chambers for more drinks and tales of regale. Anakin, head swimming in the drink, accepted his offer and they left the event, their spirits high.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at the man’s chambers, Anakin couldn’t tell if it was the drink or the lingering lust for power, but he was enamoured by the vast collection of <em> things </em>this man owned, ornaments and tchotchkes from every corner of the galaxy. He sat with him on a luxurious, padded recliner, their conversation taking a turn to more physical content. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You’ve got beautiful eyes, young man. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Anakin was flattered, so flattered. He couldn’t help but push his hair delicately behind his ear, like a cliché lovestruck princess in the films he’d snuck into as a child. The man placed a hand on his knee.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And such a beautiful body underneath those clothes, I’m sure. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A pulse in the back of Anakin’s head, it was only there for a second, but it happened. A lapse back into reality, a voice in the deepest recesses of his mind that begged him to leave. An intuition he’d had since he was young, but he’d never paid much heed. He would learn to regret that. The man slid a hand up to Anakin’s groin, his fingers resting dangerously across the bone of his pelvis. He leaned across, the alcohol in his breath causing Anakin’s stomach to churn.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Give Daddy some sugar, baby. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>It happened so quickly. It was a blur in his mind, a drunken haze that would linger in his thoughts, until he pieced it all together, and confessed to the intergalactic police.</p><p> </p><p>The man took advantage of his body, of his vulnerable state. He ripped his clothes away and held him down, forcing himself onto him. He entered him, and he broke him. He broke Anakin’s spirit and his will, grunting in every thrust, pumping himself into the man below him. Anakin took it, at first. But when he broke, he snapped. He felt a pressure bubble inside his chest, the room around him bending as he flexed his palm, the man on top of him flying suddenly across the room, crashing into a glass display cabinet, the shattered fragments eviscerating his torso. Anakin couldn’t explain it, he’d felt the pressure in the past, when he’d experienced intense emotions, but he’d never felt it like that. He’d never <em> used </em>it like that. He didn’t understand. The man lay in the wreckage, attempting to get up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You little fuck, I’ll kill you. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>But it was Anakin who would kill him. And kill him he did. He killed him without a second of remorse, a large shard of glass in his hand, bringing it down heavily into the man’s chest, again, and again, and again. He didn’t stop. He couldn’t stop. He dragged the shard to the side upon lifting it, slicing his victim open, ripping the layers of tissue apart, digging a cavity into his chest, blood spattering his face, his body, the area around them. He dug deeper into the cavity he’d created, twisting the glass harder, the man’s screams of agony drowned out by gurgles, blood dribbling from the corners of his mouth, the whites of his eyes revealed as they rolled back into his head.</p><p> </p><p>It hadn’t even occurred to him that he was dead. It wasn’t until he sat in the chair of the interrogation room that he’d realised he’d <em> killed </em>him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> You’re confessing to first degree? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Anakin felt an unusual sense of relief as he learned that his situation had legal stipulations, and that while he <em> did </em>kill someone, it was described as ‘justifiable homicide’, in which his actions were that of self-defense. First degree, which he’d convinced himself he was guilty of, wasn’t even on the radar of the authorities, in actuality the case that could potentially be formed against him would be faulty, as self-defense following sexual assault doesn’t hold massive weight as a crime punishable by law. Anakin wished he’d known what was going to happen. He wished he knew how it was all going to turn out, but nothing could have prepared him for the turn his life would take. Upon confession, Anakin learnt that he hadn’t just killed a man, he’d killed a top ranking officer in the Imperial army, who had an equally high-ranking position in an intergalactic drug smuggling ring. His activity had been on the radar of the authorities for some time, but they had never been able to catch him in the act. Now, Anakin had killed him, and it’s significantly more difficult to incarcerate a dead man. Unknowingly, by killing him, Anakin had placed a target on his own back, and he was going to be hunted down by his victim’s associates. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Did the victim say anything to you about his activities? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He had forgotten the conversations, for so long. He’d heard fragments in his sleep, but he hadn’t put it all together until he had to, because he didn’t want to. He remembered the man telling him about his exploits in the Veron Minor system, overseeing the transport of Dresselian methamphetamines, which the detectives unanimously agreed linked the victim to several other suspects in their investigation.</p><p> </p><p>Victim. That’s a strange one. Anakin was a victim, some would say a survivor. But can survivors be the villain? Can survivors do wrong? Anakin was a victim of sexual assault, but he was a perpatrator of first degree murder. Victim first, perp second? Perp first, victim second. It created a dizziness in his head, knowing that he would be running from that night for the rest of his life. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We have a program for victims in situations like this, although not strictly witness-protection, we have reason to believe your life is to be in serious danger following the incident. We’re taking you to Coruscant. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“A Jedi Temple?” Anakin looked up at the high arch of the doorway before them, bewildered by the prospect of being stuffed into the small congregation of remaining Jedi in the galaxy following the rise of the Empire, and that this would be <em> safe </em> . This was <em> safe </em>? If this was safe, he was in serious trouble. The detective led him inside, the grandeur that he’d imagined somewhat dilapidated and haggard, worn down and old. They ended up in a small room, surrounded by glass windows that once may have grandly looked over the city of Coruscant in its heyday, where the legendary Jedi Council congregated. Now, it was home to a simple office, a desk and two chairs, a bookshelf to the side. The detective, whose name Anakin hadn’t really listened to, guided him to sit down, assuring him that everything would be okay.</p><p> </p><p>Rising in the elevator, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Mace Windu stood side by side, Mace explaining the situation to Master Kenobi, and how they were to be taking the young offender into their hallowed halls for his protection. </p><p>“Obi-Wan, we have been approached to protect this young man, to keep him in the safety of our sanctum and encourage his recovery,” Master Windu was a tall, proud man, being one of the few survivors of the great Jedi purge in 19 BBY, his fellow Masters not having been so lucky. Alone, he had gathered what few younglings and padawans remained and built a small temple, continuing the Jedi legacy in secret, unbeknownst to the Empire, “We have a duty to protect the young, especially if we have reason to believe this man is force-sensitive.” </p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan exhaled slowly, doubt shadowing his mind. He was nervous to be taking a non-Jedi into the congregation,</p><p>“Master Windu, are you not certain there are more appropriate places for him? We are a minute congregation, and if he has the target on his back that I fear he does, our small convent faces life-threatening dangers,” Obi-Wan mused, his hands held firmly behind his back, his strict posture a residual of his military training back on his home planet of Alderaan, where he had been a royal guard, before he was inducted into the Jedi. Mace chuckled softly as the doors slid open, leading his associate toward the office,</p><p> </p><p>“Master Kenobi, the department by which this man is being protected, has promised to protect and serve our building, and support us as we require.” They came to a halt outside the office, Mace turning to face Obi-Wan, reassuring him with a warm smile, “If they can afford to be so generous, we can do the same.” He splayed a palm across the door, pushing it open so that Obi-Wan could enter, the redheaded Master pausing as he cast a gaze over Anakin in the chair, a brief silence passing through the room. Obi-Wan saw Anakin sitting there, in his disheveled clothing, his messy, tangled hair clinging to his skin. Anakin looked back, surprised by Obi-Wan’s classic heroic look, his hair, his skin, his clothes, the way his tunic was draped and belted so cleanly, he was <em> too </em>clean. They looked at each other, Obi-Wan pursing his lips as he cleared his throat,</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me,” He bowed his head, retreating from the room and closing the door behind him, looking up at Mace with disdain, “Absolutely not, I <em> couldn’t possibly </em> -” <br/><br/>“Master Kenobi,” Mace set a hand slowly on his shoulder, a quizzical expression on his face, “Are you not sworn to treat all beings equally? To do away with material possessions and live by the grace of the Force? This young man is damaged, not only can we support his recovery but we can aid in the incarceration of the criminals behind his situation.” He was right, and Obi-Wan knew he was right, the tension in his shoulders deflating slightly, nodding in agreement with Master Windu’s words. He had made his Jedi vows, and to cast judgement over the young reprobate was not in those vows. His vow was to protect the vulnerable, and this man was vulnerable, a survivor of abhorrent disregard for decency, even if he had committed an atrocity following his brutal deflowering. </p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, he pushed the door open again, entering the office with a somewhat refreshed attitude. Anakin shifted uncomfortably in his chair, pushing his hair back out of his face, watching as Obi-Wan took a seat opposite him. Mace signalled to the detective, the two men leaving the room to discuss the logistics of the protection. Anakin pulled at the detective’s arm, shaking his head frantically,</p><p>“Please don’t leave me here, <em> this man does not like me, </em>” He tried, his grip slipping as the men left. He looked back at Obi-Wan, who sat in his seat quietly, sorting through a small selection of ancient manuscripts to set aside.</p><p> </p><p>Once alone, the two men sat in an apprehensive silence, Anakin tapping the arm of his chair, head rolling back slightly as he looked around the room. The tapping became louder, Obi-Wan clearing his throat,</p><p>“Please stop that.” He muttered, resting his hands on the desk, “Mister… Skywalker, correct?” He nodded as Anakin agreed, continuing on, “We have been charged with your protection, your safety is our utmost proceeding at this time, but we will require you to act and live in an acceptable way while you are with us.” His tone was formal, almost condescending as he explained the circumstances to Anakin, his authoritarian tone causing discomfort in the younger man, subconsciously intimidated by this Jedi Master. Anakin sat forward slightly,</p><p> </p><p>“So, what will I be doing?” He inquired, a playful smile forming on the corners of his lips, “Am I gonna be the Rancor in the pit or something?” He joked, his humour having no effect on Obi-Wan, who stared back at him with a frown. He raised a hand to his forehead, massaging his temples slowly. He spoke at last with a sigh, </p><p> </p><p>“Mister Skywalker, I don’t believe you understand the severity of this situation,” He murmured, looking over at Anakin across the desk, “You are here because you are in danger, somebody wishes to kill you,” He stated as he rose to his feet, “Anybody who has met you, I imagine, but here within these walls, we are a sacred few.” He moved to the window, his back to Anakin as he overlooked the city below.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin sat up, a little agitated by Obi-Wan’s attitude, </p><p>“I understand that, but do you understand that I’m the victim here?” His voice was accusing, his emotions bubbling over the surface, “I didn’t ask to be thrown in here with… Jedi,” He bit back the acid in his voice, knowing that he wouldn’t be making any friends with that approach, but he couldn’t deny he was rattled. Obi-Wan chuckled, remaining stoic as he looked out the window, </p><p> </p><p>“Outside this temple, life is hopeless. There is no hope in the people of the galaxy, just wrong-doings and selfishness.” He stood in that militant posture once again, hands clasped like a padlock behind his back, Anakin watching on from his chair, “I suppose there may be room for believers in the Force out there, there may be room for hope in their hearts,” Obi-Wan sighed heavily, turning over his shoulder to look back at his young ward, “Frankly, I don’t plan to hold my breath.” He looked down, a spark of doubt quickly washed away as he turned back to the window, watching as Imperial ships flew overhead, “The world today is shameless, and people seem to hardly know or <em> care </em>,” He spoke again with that authoritarian demeanour, glancing over his shoulder at Anakin with a hint of judgement, “But here, Mister Skywalker, faith is understood, selfishness is rejected. Our lives are built upon prayer and meditation, and if you think you can change that…” He held back his smirk, turning to face him, “My boy, you haven’t got a chance.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin watched as he moved to the desk, pulling a box from underneath, placing it on the desktop, “We’ll keep your possessions in here, they will be safe for the duration of your stay.” He stood back as Anakin began to unpack the bag he had with him, watching the small collection of otherwise materialistic possessions be placed into the box. He felt the spike of his judgemental nature threatening to dig its way out as he watched Anakin, subconsciously scowling.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Put aside your gluttony and pride, this is the Jedi way. Carnal lust, intemperance and profanity have no place in the temple. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan took the now full box, storing it back under the desk, before opening a bottom drawer and revealing a set of neatly folded Jedi robes, setting them on the hardwood. He gestured to the door on the far side of the room, “You are the Force’s guest in our Temple, protected by not only us but by the Force herself. You can get changed in there, I’ll wait.” </p><p> </p><p>Anakin collected the robes, standing and quietly thanking Obi-Wan. He couldn’t believe the situation he was in, but he couldn’t deny he was thankful. He had a roof, he had a room, and he wasn’t alone, even if his company was abrasive. He moved to the door, pausing to take a moment to look back, going to speak. But he didn’t, he opened the door and went inside.</p><p> </p><p>Obi-Wan turned back to the window, eyes half lidded as he gazed out into the skyline, the distant echo of the younglings choral singing from the temple below filling his heart with a calmness. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. </p><p>“If the Force’s will be done, he’ll just be one more Jedi,” He whispered to himself, reaching into the Force to find a peaceful moment, to find the sanctity of his departed Master’s presence, “Safe within these walls as one of us. I promise, Master.” He held his hands to his chest, muttering a brief prayer into the Force before opening his eyes, seeing Anakin stood behind him in his reflection, turning to face him.</p><p> </p><p>The robes suited Anakin, although they seemed a little heavy on his delicate frame, the young man lacked the same broadness and strength that Obi-Wan carried. Anakin managed a small smile, looking over himself,</p><p>“Do I look the part?” He asked, turning on the spot, the robes lifting and flowing as he did so. Obi-Wan pressed down a crease on his own tunic, nodding as he approached Anakin, </p><p> </p><p>“As best you can, I suppose,” He placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder, guiding him out of the room, toward an elevator, “Now, I imagine you’re eager to meet our fellow Jedi, if you’d like to follow me.” He stepped into the elevator, Anakin joining him timidly. Obi-Wan glanced at him as the doors closed, and he squeezed his shoulder for a second, “Relax. You’ll be safe here.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin laughed quietly, shrugging Obi-Wan’s hand away as he looked to the floor,</p><p>“So you say.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Somehow I’m not convinced. </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sanctuary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin, under his new pseudonym, meets the other Jedi and learns the basics of their lifestyle. Meanwhile, across the galaxy, the stakes are raised for weapons mistress Satine Kryze.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This took a really long time, and I want to apologise for that! I had burnout from writing so many fics one after the other, so after a much needed break I'm back! There has been alterations to Chapter 1, following some feedback from a reader, so thank you for your time! As always, feedback is much appreciated, comments, kudos and bookmarks are loved! Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elevator steadily descended the floors of the temple, Anakin shuffling on the spot as the silence became increasingly uncomfortable. The robes were itchy, Obi-Wan didn’t like him and his cravings were starting to kick in. He needed to smoke.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, Obi-Wan,” Anakin leaned across, “I don’t suppose you know where I could get a cigarette, do you?” He was as naive as ever, Obi-Wan not looking at him as he exhaled heavily, nostrils flared,</p><p>“Please do not smoke in the Temple.”</p><p> </p><p>Anakin retreated with a slight nod, the awkward air thickening,</p><p>“Is there a smoking section?”<br/><br/>“Yes, Mister Skywalker,” Obi-Wan smiled wryly, a glint in his eyes, “And with your life choices, you’re headed straight for it.”</p><p> </p><p>The silence quickly returned following Obi-Wan’s sarcastic remark, both men staring ahead at the elevator door. Anakin tugged at the collar of his robe, mumbling to himself agitatedly. Obi-Wan clenched his jaw, his agitation shown through other means,</p><p> </p><p>“Mister Skywalker, while you staying with us, you will go under a false name, and you must follow the Jedi code,” He began, that same droning supremacist tone like nails on a Star Destroyer’s hull in Anakin’s ears, as he recited the code verbatim, “There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge…” He listed, Anakin initially agreeing with the code thus far, even to his own surprise, “There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death, there is the Force.” Obi-Wan stood proudly, a broad smile on his face as he finished reciting the code. Anakin, however, had felt a tension slither up his spine upon hearing the finale line of the code, his shoulders tightening as he fidgeted a little, uncomfortable,</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if I agree with <em> all </em> that,” He said under his breath, adjusting his collar again, “And why are these robes so <em> kriffing </em> -” <br/><br/>The doors opened, Obi-Wan grabbing Anakin’s arm suddenly, tightly,</p><p>“Silence,” He commanded, “You can drop that language right now, Mister Skywalker, now come.” He marched out of the elevator, leading Anakin begrudgingly into a large chamber, a long table in the centre of it, a small group of people sat around it, one of them being Mace Windu, who Anakin recognised from the office earlier. There were a selection of interesting characters, a collection of the few remaining force-sensitive people in the galaxy, all of whom looked to Anakin in bewilderment as he approached the table beside Obi-Wan. They respectfully rose to their feet, their hushed whispers of discussion regarding their new entrant to the sanctuary falling silent as Obi-Wan addressed them,</p><p> </p><p>“Blessed be, my Jedi kinfolk, we are blessed by the Force today,” He gestured to Anakin, “We have a new member of our small community joining us, I’d like you all to welcome Luke Skywalker,” He stepped back, Anakin bending at the hip into a stiff bow, awkward and nervous in the situation. He knew his reasons for being in the Temple were to be kept secret, only Mace and Obi-Wan had been informed of his arrival beforehand, but even with his background in secrecy, he felt exposed in front of these people, without the front of his persona he carried to all the parties and events to sell weapons to the Empire. </p><p> </p><p>The Empire, the very people who wanted Jedi dead, he’d dealt with? This just got messier, his head hurt, he hadn’t even noticed the Jedi looking at him, waiting for him to say something following Obi-Wan’s introduction. A nervous sweat formed on the back of his neck as he searched for the words, coming up with nil. He  just waved to them all silently, a Mirialan female waving back enthusiastically,</p><p> </p><p>“Well on behalf of the remaining Jedi few, I’d like to offer a big ‘hi there’ and ‘hello’ to you, Luke,” She was enthused by the arrival of a newcomer, which was a very rare occurrence in the Temple from what Anakin could gather, “And I hope it isn’t too much, but I’d like to extend a hand and suggest Luke lead us in our prayer today.”<br/><br/>Obi-Wan laughed, waving a hand dismissively, <br/>“That won’t be necessary, Luminara,” He was pompous as ever, taking a seat at the head of the table, “Young Skywalker has taken a vow of silence for the day,” He shot a daring glance in Anakin’s direction, the other man pursing his lips in response, “There’s a seat at the far end for you, Luke, please.” He gestured down the table. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin begrudgingly made his way across the room, silently greeting each of the Jedi as he passed, some of them warm and polite, others standoffish and stern. He found his seat, and sat down, the other Jedi doing the same. As they sat around the table, Obi-Wan addressed them and led them through a traditional Jedi prayer, offering thanks to the Force and wishing for peace in the galaxy. Anakin sat beside a Togruta girl, who timidly glanced to him periodically throughout the prayer, Anakin replying with a polite smile. He hadn’t had a strong start with Obi-Wan, he could at least attempt a stronger start with the other Jedi.</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>• •</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>The itinerary for the day was what Anakin had come to expect from his new home, a long and arduous day of prayer, meditation and silent chores about the Temple. Anakin had been on his hands and knees scrubbing the floors for what felt like hours, he’d cleaned dishes and degreased appliances, all under the supervision of Obi-Wan. He’d had enough by the time he was finished, and found himself sick of the Jedi already. He’d heard stories of the Jedi in his youth, the brave and powerful soldiers of the Force, who trained diligently day and night with wondrous swords they called ‘Lightsabers’. Where was all of that now? He felt like the Jedi had taken steps backward, maybe to protect themselves from the Empire’s watchful eyes. He could sit and analyse the Jedi’s choices as much as he wanted, but he’d convinced himself that he’d never understand it. He had resigned himself to ignorance, and as his tutor had once said before she sent him into the unknown, ignorance is bliss.</p><p> </p><p>As the sun began to set over Coruscant, Obi-Wan led Anakin through the halls of the Temple toward the living quarters. The Jedi remained inside the temple at all times, never venturing outside Obi-Wan’s beloved walls. There was so much outside that they were missing, Anakin thought, so much that would show them why the galaxy needed them. They came to a stop in a corridor lined with doors, Obi-Wan teaching Anakin the code for his own room. The doors slid open, revealing a claustrophobically small bedroom, with a single bed and nightstand, a lamp and a chair in the corner. There was a window high in the wall, the faint ambience of the city breaking in through the cracks. Anakin entered the room, aghast at the furniture, or lack thereof. He turned back to Obi-Wan, gesturing grandly to the dismal bedchamber he’d been granted,</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t be serious,” Anakin seethed, his eyes darting about the room, “This is a prison cell, where is the rest of the furniture?” He was accustomed to luxury suites on cruise liners, so his reaction was of little surprise to Obi-Wan, who merely smiled with his hands clasped at his front, </p><p> </p><p>“We have little need for material possessions, Anakin,” He mused, resting gingerly against the doorframe, “We lead a simple life. You could afford to take a few lessons from it.” </p><p> </p><p>Anakin rested against the end of the bed for a moment, before rising to his feet and approaching Obi-Wan,</p><p>“You can keep your <em> simple life </em> ,” He couldn’t contain his anger, he’d been forced into silence the entire day, following the bullshit rules of this bullshit congregation, “I was happy before I was shoved in here, I had a job, I had a career,” He tugged at the heavy robes on his shoulders, “And I had clothes that fit. Before I came here, I was <em> great </em>.” He fought the urge to get in Obi-Wan’s face, to man up to him all macho, he knew that would have no reaction to his peacocking. </p><p> </p><p>And he was right, Obi-Wan maintained composure, and maintained his simple smile, a brief glint in his eyes as he trained his focus on the man before him,</p><p>“That’s funny, Mister Skywalker, because from what I understand, you were a male escort who was plucked from the streets by a wealthy socialite, purely because you’re good looking. You entertained Imperial high rollers to exploit them into purchasing weaponry from your associate,” He never broke eye contact, and never slouched in his poise as he smugly berated Anakin, “If you are fooling anybody, it is only yourself.” </p><p> </p><p>The tension in the room was so thick, the dick-measuring contest between the two men seemingly never ending, neither one of them allowing the other a fraction of an inch of leeway. Obi-Wan stood tall, his smile still there as he turned to leave, pausing in the doorway. He looked over his shoulder at Anakin, and chuckled.</p><p>“The Force has brought you here. Take the hint.”</p><p> </p><p>The door slid closed behind him, and as the echo of his footsteps faded away, Anakin could feel his frustration bubbling away. He could feel it in his skin, he had to release it somehow. He had so much pent up emotion from the day, scrubbing and scouring, he’d wanted to throttle Obi-Wan about six times. That arrogant fool, Anakin had repeated under his breath on numerous occasions, he’d wipe the smirk off his face just as quick. </p><p> </p><p>But then he would talk himself down, he’d remind himself that he was supposed to be <em> grateful </em> to the Jedi, that they were protecting him. Protecting him from who, Anakin wanted to ask, who in the galaxy could possibly want him, or anything to do with him after what he’d done?</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>• •</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Satine sat across the luxurious padded chaise-lounge in her suite, idly swirling the wine in the glass she held. She had received news of Anakin’s crime, after the body had been found. Now, Anakin was missing, and responsibility for the death of a kingpin fell on her shoulders. A handmaiden entered the room, bowing courteously before handing her a holophone. The blue light emerged, and Satine greeted the silhouette of the eerie Empress Palpatine. The successor to Sheev, his granddaughter had surpassed all expectations, leading the Empire with an iron fist. Satine bowed her head courteously, </p><p>“Your Imperial Highness, it is an-”<br/><br/>“Where is the boy, Kryze,” Rey interrupted, wasting no time on pleasantries, “The Hutts are asking questions and our alliance is in jeopardy, where is the boy?”</p><p> </p><p>Her stomach very quickly in knots, Satine put on her politician smile, sheathing her trembling hands in her robe, </p><p>“We don’t know, Empress Palpatine, he has vanished. The Intergalactic Authorities have yet to proclaim an alliance with yourself, so I am willing to bet that they are hiding something on the investigation,” She presented her knowledge on the situation as best she could, the piercing eyes of the Empress sending a chill down her spine, “My men are working on it.”<br/><br/>Rey was unflinching, entirely unconvinced by Satine’s claims,</p><p>“You have one week, Satine,” Her tone was dark and warning, the atmosphere of Satine’s chambers tightening, “Before I cut you off, literally.”</p><p> </p><p>The holophone closed, and the air in the room returned to normal, but Satine’s chest remained tight. She handed the holophone back to her handmaiden with a quiet thanks, before standing and leaving the room. She had to double down on the search for Anakin, no, <em> quadruple down </em>. She could leave no stone unturned in her search, her neck was on the chopping block and the Empress was positioned with her lightsaber, ready to eviscerate her head from her shoulders. </p><p> </p><p>She sent word out to her top men, money was no object, do whatever they had to do to find Anakin Skywalker. Dead or alive, by any means necessary. </p><p> </p><p>Satine would kill him herself if she had to.</p><p> </p><ul>
<li>• •</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>The moon was high in the sky, and Anakin had tried everything to release his frustration. He’d punched the wall, he’d yelled into the nothingness, he’d tried exercising, but nothing worked. He was hot, his skin was crawling, his mind reeling, always going back to that sickening smirk on Obi-Wan’s face. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Take the hint.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He could have punched him, right there in his stupid, pompous face. He shrugged his robes off, kicking the heavy linen clumps aside, exposing his bare torso. He climbed into the bed, staring at the ceiling. He was still too hot. He thrashed in the bed for a moment, groaning as agitation began to surface once again, kicking his boots across the room to leave him only in his undergarments. His fingers twitched, his thick, dark curly hair matted across his forehead, the sweat causing his chest and abdomen to glisten in the pale moonlight that crept through the window above. He shifted, his hand falling on his thigh. </p><p> </p><p>He curled his fingers against his leg, a tingling running through him. He hadn’t considered that method of release, and part of him relished the idea of practicing onanism in Obi-Wan’s <em> sacred walls </em>. He hooked his thumbs under his remaining clothing, and slid them slowly down his thighs to his ankles, kicking them over the side of the bed to pool on the floor with the rest of his clothes. He lay naked on the bed, his cock semi-hard already. He gently clasped his hand around the shaft, his free hand extending down to massage his balls as he tenderly stroked, his thumb running across the head of his cock, the stimulation causing the blood to rush down, his cock soon standing firmly erect. He continued to jack himself off, an impish grin playing on his lips as he thought about the horror on Obi-Wan’s face if he knew what he was doing. His cock pulsed at the thought, the idea of shoving this in that arrogant prick’s face. </p><p> </p><p>The idea of shoving it in his face lit a flame in his lower abdomen, a spark riding through his nerves landing in his pelvis, his hips suddenly thrusting up. Obi-Wan stayed in his mind, and he couldn’t get rid of him. He couldn’t escape the thought of Obi-Wan watching him, the thought of Obi-Wan being <em> forced </em>to watch him. The images began to blur in his head, he hadn’t realised his other hand had traveled further, his fingertips pushing at his entrance as he relaxed his wrist, his strokes becoming fluid and free, the sensation swimming in his head. He pushed his fingers deeper, and entered himself slowly. There was a tightness, a subconscious resistance from his body. A tension began to ache in the back of his head, and he tried again, desperate for a release. He slid a finger inside himself, then two, before a sudden shock snapped through his body, breath hitching. The images of Obi-Wan began to fade, his mind awash with sudden panic, the feeling of entrance triggering memories of the night it happened, his hands covered in blood, the weight of that man on top of him. </p><p> </p><p>Anakin sat up suddenly, his chest heaving as sweat dripped from the tips of his brunette locks, his stomach tight as his suddenly soft cock sat between his legs. He swallowed the lump in his throat, the silence of the room closing around him. He closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself, but the image was burned into his retinas. He could see the wet, gaping wound of the man below him, blood spattered across the floor around them, soaking into his clothes. He could see the layers of muscular tissue ripped apart, the sounds of choking bounced around his head. He covered his ears, his breathing heavier. The room was too small, he couldn’t breathe. His knees rose to his chest, and he scrambled to collect the bedsheets around him, cocooning himself. He hadn’t even realised the tears that ran down his cheeks, mistaking them for sweat in his anxiety-ridden state. He stared at the door ahead, the soft glaze of moonlight casting a pale blue illumination across the room. Anakin couldn’t move, he didn’t want to move. His frustrations were long gone, but shock had consumed him. He hadn’t considered how what had happened would affect him, he hadn’t prepared himself for it. He couldn’t prepare himself for it. </p><p> </p><p>He didn’t want to close his eyes, but as the stillness began to settle around him, he could breathe again. He wrapped himself in the blankets, and felt a calmness in his bones. The sensation remained, but he could feel the comedown, starting in his head and steadily travelling down. His neck relaxed, into his shoulders, and down his spine. </p><p> </p><p>And at last, he closed his eyes, slowly falling back, his head hitting the pillow as he drifted into a deep sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Anakin hadn’t accepted what had happened, and part of him never would. He didn’t know it, but he was on a long road to recovery, and he wasn’t going to walk it alone. He just had to find it.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tested</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anakin is tested by Obi-Wan, and forms an unlikely friendship with another Jedi in the Temple.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks so much for continuing to read! As always, feedback, comments, kudos and bookmarks are all immensely appreciated!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A heavy knocking on the door woke Anakin from his slumber, groaning as he rolled onto his front,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go away.” He called out, burying his face in his pillow. The knocking continued, stirring Anakin from his bed to stomp toward the door, the bedsheets draped clumsily around his body as he opened up, greeted by the bright and smiling face of Luminara, whom he recognised immediately. He had found her cheerful demeanour somewhat welcoming yesterday, now he just found it annoying. Luminara beamed from ear to ear, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Luke,” She enthused, looking Anakin up and down with bright eyes, “You’re looking well.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin rubbed the sleep from his eyes, though he struggled to keep them open as he looked back at the woman before him. He glanced over her shoulder, watching as the other Jedi of the Temple moved down the corridor, chatting amongst themselves. He returned his attention to Luminara, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What time is it?” He asked, his voice hoarse early in the morning. He stretched through his back, glancing back at the window high in the wall. It was barely daylight outside, he couldn’t even hear the morning traffic. Luminara was giggling, the back of her hand delicately raised to her lips as she looked at Anakin,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s five am, Luke Sleepwalker,” She teased, “The sun is rising, it’s going to be a beautiful day.” She was far too bright for this time in the morning for Anakin’s liking. He shooed her away, but not before she could call out to him about the hearty Jedi breakfast he was supposed to look forward to. Anakin slumped back into his bed, but he couldn’t bring himself to fall asleep again, his dreams interrupted and his comatose state totally broken. After a brief moment of wallowing in his irritance, he staggered out of bed and began to get dressed back into the heavy robes. He took one last glance at the window, a feeling of revulsion sinking into his skin as he saw the break of morning light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This Jedi lifestyle was going to kill him.</span>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><span>• •</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ‘hearty’ breakfast, as Luminara had described it, was what Anakin could only describe as exactly what he expected. It was small, but organic, not like these Jedi would dare indulge in overly produced carbohydrate goodness, no that would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>sinful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had enjoyed it, but he was happy to have escaped the table as soon as he could. Talk at the table had quickly turned to conversations regarding Anakin, or rather Luke, and his ‘call from the Force’. This supposed ‘call’ was the moment that each Jedi held dear, the moment they found they were Force-sensitive. Everyone at the table held their ‘call’ deep in their hearts, remembering the moment fondly, and Anakin had politely listened to each of their tales. When asked, he laughed and joked that he had found his ‘call’ when he was very young, but didn’t actually engage with the Force until he was much older.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t realise he’d already had his call, triggered by the trauma of his assault. A power lay dormant in his soul, he’d used it once before when he threw his assailant across the room. He would discover it soon enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been walking back to his room, when he was caught by Obi-Wan in the hallway. The Jedi Master greeted him with his usual smugness, their ‘talk’ the night before still lingering in the air between them. Anakin had tried to walk away again, but Obi-Wan stopped him, explaining that he needed to ‘further understand his place in the convent’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever that meant</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two men made their way to Obi-Wan’s office, the door opening to reveal a small heap of scrap metal in the centre of the room. Obi-Wan moved over to it, turning to look back at Anakin,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In this convent, we are a sacred few, but we all have a torch to bear,” He rose a hand to his chest, almost as a salute, “And I am curious to know where you will fit into our ranks, young Skywalker.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Anakin cocked an eyebrow, looking between Obi-Wan and the heap of junk beside him, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you think that my skill is cleaning up your trash?” He asked, incredulously. Obi-Wan laughed, seemingly relaxed against Anakin’s trepidation, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You misunderstand me,” Obi-Wan chuckled, taking a step back with his hands behind his back, “I merely intend to gauge your technical ability. You worked with a weapons dealer, correct?” He gestured, Anakin nodding in response, “My question is, did you ever have a hand in the actual weapons?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A brief pause passed between them, Anakin staring at the junkpile on the floor. He hadn’t handled the weapons, no, he’d only ever been the initiator, luring in potential buyers before arranging meetings for them with Satine. He’d been granted access to several blueprints to prepare his sales pitch, but that was the extent of his contact with Satine’s supply. However, back on Canto Bight, he’d dabbled in droidery and engineering on the streets, offering to fix maids and cleaners for a nominal fee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” He asked at last, finally approaching the metal heap and crouching beside it, beginning to sift through the parts. Obi-Wan stood tall, watching him closely as he observed,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We believe it to be the remnants of a turret, but in this state it’s difficult to tell.” He came to a stop behind Anakin, squarely positioned to look over his shoulder. Anakin sprang back up to his feet, nodding his head,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is from an Empire ship, it looks like it was blown apart by an energy bolt,” He nudged the shards of metal with his foot, motioning to the curl of the edges, “A turret can be totally obliterated if the core is ignited, the ammunition inside will finish the job,” He glanced back to Obi-Wan, who was surprisingly engaged, “I can’t reassemble it, but there are some really great pieces in here, maybe if I had some gyro cores I could…” He found his voice raising, an excitement deep in his bones. He cleared his throat, laughing, “Sorry, getting carried away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obi-Wan couldn’t deny he had been fascinated by the sudden difference in Anakin when he had gotten him onto a topic of interest. The light in his eyes, it reminded him of… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A younger him, his glory days in the military, before everything changed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Order 66 changed Obi-Wan’s life. He’d worked his way up the ranks of the Alderaanian Military, eventually garnered as a General, the first Jedi General in the galaxy. He fought in the Clone Wars, fighting for the Senate and liberty, freedom from the oppression that the Trade Federation threatened. How wrong he’d been, and when Order 66 was released from Sheev Palpatine’s last will and testament, his world turned upside down. His own platoon turned against him, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>own men </span>
  </em>
  <span>tried to kill him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d barely escaped with his life when he’d heard about the extent of the genocide, hiding out deep in the Alderaan woodland. He learned to survive, and how to live simply. His hopes, his dreams and his future had been taken from him, he would never allow that to happen again. He escaped Alderaan, stowing away on a ship to Coruscant. He’d assumed a new identity, and lived for years as a citizen of the city. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until he’d heard rumors of Alderaan’s destruction that a fire burned in him, a deep and painful burn that he’d denied himself of for so many years, and as he mourned his home, he allowed himself to feel emotion. He’d reached out into the Force to give his goodbyes to the souls of the innocents slaughtered by the Death Star, massacred by the vile Empress and her game of intergalactic chess. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Force reached back, and Obi-Wan saw Mace. They found each other in the recesses of their minds, swearing a silent allegiance to the Force. Through this, they found more like them, forming a connection across the galaxy. They sent the call to collect on Coruscant, they would hide together in the forgotten Jedi Temple. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though the galaxy may go astray, here their eternal truths would hold. They would be safe within their walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan, are you alright?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jerked, tunnel vision fading as he returned to reality. Anakin was staring at him, there was a cold sweat on his brow. He laughed in a forced casual way, straightening his posture in an attempt to shield his vulnerability. Anakin frowned momentarily, and the space between them became nervously awkward, the older man clasping his hands with a loud clap, nodding to the pile of metal on the floor,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you’ve got a lot of work to do, Anakin,” He mused, “I’ll call for some of our fellow Jedi to help you carry it down into a workshop, bare with me just one moment.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He couldn’t get out of there fast enough. The look of worry on Anakin’s face had twisted his stomach, the very </span>
  <em>
    <span>idea </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he had allowed himself to be so vulnerable in front of him made his skin crawl. He couldn’t lower his walls anymore, whenever his walls were down he was hurt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was safe within </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><span>• •</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>Left alone to his own devices in a room deep within the Temple, Anakin got to work on figuring out what he could do with the heap of scrap he’d been given. If anything, this was an opportunity for him to prove himself to Obi-Wan, to finally show that he wasn’t a streetrat, that he had more to him than his past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin was stubborn, and he had immense pride, so of course he was going to jump at this opportunity. He just needed to figure out exactly what he was going to do, what he was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>build</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He sat beside the metal until for hours, messing around and experimenting until he could find some semblance of a vision. The moon rose high into the sky, the lights of the Temple beginning to go dim in the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock at the door broke Anakin from his focus, muttering to himself as he stood, expecting that Obi-Wan had come to interfere with his work,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” He called out, the door sliding open to reveal not Obi-Wan, but the Togruta girl he’d seen around, her timid nature immediately clear as she slowly entered the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Luke, I, uh,” She tried, her body language closed off and meek, “Master Kenobi asked me to come check on you,” She avoided eye contact, almost filling every stereotype of ‘the shy girl’ as Anakin expected. He crouched down again, having melded the scraps into a form of endoskeleton, the general basis of a droid’s innards. He glanced back at the girl, smiling,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell him I’ve got something going,” He was confident, noticing how the girl stared at him when he wasn’t looking, “What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at the floor, steadily approaching with small steps,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka,” She replied, finally looking up with a bashful smile, “Ahsoka Tano.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin’s smile remained warm, and he motioned to a nearby chair,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a seat, Ahsoka Tano,” He chuckled, taking a section of the endoskeleton he’d built and twisting it, mumbling to himself as he tried to find his next step. Ahsoka watched in wonder, her hands delicately placed in her lap,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is Master Kenobi testing you?” She asked suddenly, Anakin snickering as he set a section of metal aside, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If by Master Kenobi you mean that Taun-Taun’s backside Obi-Wan, then yes, he is testing me,” He was playful, glancing occasionally to Ahsoka to assure her that he was engaging with her, a skill he’d learned in his line of work, “Does he test every new initiate like this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka nodded, becoming comfortable in Anakin’s company, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He does,” She confirmed, her smile becoming ever brighter, “What’s your skill?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Anakin looked at the attempt at a droid in front of him, laughing as he sat back on his feet, kneeling on the floor,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure yet, but I’ll find out if I keep working at it… What about you? I don’t remember hearing your story at breakfast, when did you get your ‘call’?” He chuckled, gathering more chunks of scrap to attach to his project. Ahsoka’s smile faded at that question, and she looked into her lap,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I haven’t had my call in the traditional way,” She replied after a pause, “I was found in the Temple’s garbage disposal when I was a baby,” Ahsoka hadn’t looked up from her lap, but Anakin had his full attention on her, astonished by her revelation, “I don’t know why or how, but the Force brought me here, the Temple is all I’ve ever known.” She was quiet, eventually lifting her gaze to meet Anakin’s. A tender silence washed between them, and Anakin shifted to sit cross legged on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you do it?” He asked, Ahsoka tilting her head in response, “I mean, how do you deal with the routine here? The early mornings, the endless cycle of chores and meditation, Obi-Wan is in a league of his own, I’m just…” He sighed, burying his face in his hands, “I don’t think I’m cut out for this Jedi stuff.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ahsoka stood, and walked to Anakin’s side, kneeling beside him and placing a hand on his shoulder,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke, a lot of us here haven’t really felt any sense of hope in a long time,” She smiled gently, Anakin turning his head to look to her, “Master Windu says that habit is the core of sanity, so we maintain our composure by having a strict routine.” She had found an echo of confidence inside herself, as if she was no longer the youngling of the Temple, finally having someone to share her voice with, “It’s not easy to begin with, but you’ll get it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin smiled back at her, reassured by her words,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Ahsoka. You can go tell Obi-Wan I’ll be finished by sunrise,” He turned back to his project, determination back in his veins, “I’ve figured out what I wanna do.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ahsoka straightened up, withdrawing into herself once more as she made her way to the door. She paused, and looked back at Anakin with bright eyes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke, I think you’re going to do great things.” She said to him, “Goodnight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin waved her goodnight, and he knew what he needed to do. He set aside his tools and walked out the room, checking the hallway before making a beeline for the Temple’s entrance. He needed parts, and for parts he’d have to head out into the streets. He made his way out, he thought, without any worries of alerting the other Jedi, but unbeknownst to him he was being followed out into the night.</span>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><span>• •</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>The streets of Coruscant weren’t too different from that of Canto Bight, they were bright and bustling, and riddled with smut and sin. Obi-Wan lived in these streets, he knew the dangers, but what’s life without a little danger? Anakin embraced it, he felt the streets in his bones, he knew that every second could be his last and it only drove him forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The streets were winding, but they led Anakin to a junkyard, with nameless nobodies and homeless heartbreakers alike wandering the empty space, bonfires burning and makeshift accommodations scattered about. It was like Anakin’s home all those years ago, a space he recognised with a new coat of paint. He knew these people, he knew their torment. He wondered what would happen if he tried to take them back to the temple, if he could help them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put those thoughts aside, and confidently entered the yard, spying the heaps of scrap to find the parts he needed. He sauntered confidently by the myriad of reprobates and skulkers of the night as he scanned the piles of garbage, making confident eye contact with the people he passed, asserting himself as a strong individual who wasn’t to be messed with. His eyes landed on a heap of metal, with a discarded droid brain placed atop it’s mound. Anakin was barely halfway up the side of the heap of metal, when he heard a hollering coming from the entrance of the yard. He looked over his shoulder, panic shooting into his nerves as he saw a hulking Gamorrean male approaching Ahsoka. He scrambled down the garbage pile, rushing over to the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re new around here, aren’t you,” The green giant slurred, clearly intoxicated by the stench of his breath. Ahsoka looked up at him, totally astounded by this new species in her presence. She’d never met a Gamorrean before, but that was probably for the best. Anakin sidestepped between them, looking up at the large male,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is, but she’s with me,” He locked eyes with the man, “She’s got company, friend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two stared at each other momentarily, before the larger male backed up, muttering as he waddled away, staggering side to side. Anakin span on his heels, looking down at Ahsoka,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What are you doing here</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He asked, his breath barely a whisper, straining to keep his cool. Ahsoka smiled gently, a hint of adrenaline behind her eyes,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I saw you leaving the Temple, and I couldn’t stop myself,” She was giddy with excitement, her eyes wide, “I’ve never been outside the Temple before, isn’t this </span>
  <em>
    <span>exciting</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Anakin grabbed her hands suddenly, leaning down,</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ahsoka, please, you shouldn’t be here, Obi-Wan will-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Don’t pretend you care what Master Kenobi thinks,” Ahsoka teased, interrupting Anakin, “What are you doing here anyway?” She was oblivious to the situation, several individuals around the yard beginning to take notice of the pair. Anakin glanced around, before leaning in,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I was here to collect some parts for my droid, but now I’m gonna have to escort you back to the Temple,” He kept his voice low, turning her toward the yard’s entrance, “We were never here, okay?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A sudden crash behind them caused them to turn, and behind them was two street wanders, engaging in what appeared to be the beginnings of a violent altercation. Anakin tried to usher Ahsoka away, but she was entranced by the moment unfolding in front of her. The men lunged at each other, yelling incoherently as they blindly fought. Anakin tugged at Ahsoka’s arm again, but she broke away, approaching the two men slowly. They were fighting over something, but Ahsoka was totally unbothered, amazed by the acts of masculinity she was witnessing. Anakin came up behind her, grabbing her by the shoulders,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahsoka, I’m serious, we need to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, little lady, is this guy bothering you?” A human Male jeered at them, approaching with a dangerous swagger, “You can always hang out with me if he’s too much trouble.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anakin scowled at the man, going to speak but interrupted by Ahsoka, who couldn’t help but smile brightly,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, Luke is my friend,” She replied, “He just thinks it’s too dangerous for me here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man snorted with laughter, leaning in,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well sweetcheeks, ain’t that just a kick in the kestis,” He bore a menacing smirk, “I don’t think your friend is having much fun, why don’t you leave him be and come meet a few friends of mine?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka made like she was going to comply with the stranger’s demands, but Anakin pulled her back in, laughing,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright, it’s time for us to go,” He stood his ground, pulling Ahsoka toward the gates, the young female waving goodbye to the man,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was lovely meeting you, we’ll be back!” She called, Anakin grunting expletives under his breath as he finally got Ahsoka out of the junkyard. The man chuckled as he watched them go, another man approaching him from the side,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If the city turns this place into a playground, I’m rioting.” The other man huffed, the pair sharing a laugh over the comment.</span>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><span> • •</span></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka was giggling like a child as they arrived back at the Temple, Anakin doing his best to shush her as they snuck through the halls. His attempts were fruitless, Ahsoka only seeing the excitement of her ’night on the town’ as a pure positive, amazed by the worldly encounters she’d had. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve never seen so many different people all living in one place, so many walks of life,” Ahsoka reeled off, hanging off Anakin’s arm, “Luke, is the rest of the galaxy as wonderful as that place?” She asked, turning to stand in front of him. Anakin winced, but forced a steady smile as he placed a hand on her shoulder,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The galaxy is a crazy place, Ahsoka, and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>huge</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” He struggled to keep his voice low, but he knew if they aroused any sort of suspicion they’d been outside the Temple, he’d get it in the neck, “But you’ve got to be careful.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Ahsoka was carefree as ever, shaking her head at Anakin’s comments,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Jedi can help these people, isn’t that what we did before Order Sixty-Six? The Jedi helped people across the stars.” She was elated at the prospect of helping others, and Anakin didn’t want to dim her light. He sighed slowly and turned her around, chortling as he walked with her deeper into the Temple,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, you’re a bit of a character,” He grinned, glancing down at her, “You’ve done a complete one-eighty since I met you earlier.” He caught Ahsoka’s glance, and she blushed, looking down as they walked,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I… I can’t explain it Luke,” She gave a reserved laugh, “I feel like I can be more open with you,” She glanced up at him again, smiling. Anakin smiled back, nodding his head with a quiet chuckle, </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do have that effect, this is true. I guess this means we’re friends,” He teased, nudging Ahsoka in the side as they turned the corner into the Jedi’s living quarters, the pair just coming short of colliding directly with Obi-Wan, who stood strong with a forebodingly stern expression on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair stared back at the man, and Ahsoka went to speak, but Obi-Wan silenced her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Both of you, return to your rooms,” His voice was deep and low, a new timbre of authority neither of the younger Jedi had heard before, “I will be speaking to you both tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ahsoka bowed with diffidence, before scuttling away to her room. Anakin looked to Obi-Wan, his stomach tied in a multitude of knots,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Obi-Wan,” He tried, only for Obi-Wan to square up to him, standing inches away with a dark look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t.” He retorted simply, before stepping by him and walking away. Anakin felt a weight drag onto his shoulders, sinking down as he sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh boy, here we go again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>